


Cuddle Piles

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Mermaid AU [3]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, Neurodivergent Science Team, but because they are fish, cuddle piles, it's just how life be, mermaid au, none of them are neurotypical, snuggles, they all have autistic/adhd leanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Tommy is very large, large enough to cover them completely, and he took advantage of that.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: HLVRAI Mermaid AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Cuddle Piles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm v v like !!! rn about this AU and HLVRAI in general, so just have as many works as I can pump out :/

There was a strange outcropping of rock that they spent a lot of time under. None of them were quite sure why it was there like that, but it was mostly protected on one side, which meant that, when Tommy got cuddly, they could do this. 

“C’mon. Pile time.” Tommy clung to Darnold, dragging him over towards the little outcropping. Bubby frowned, confused, but Harold dragged him along. Gordon curled up on the sandy floor, Benrey dragging Forzen down with them before settling next to Gordon. Harold tugged Bubby down, and they settled, before Tommy, with his bulk, lay over them. 

Almost immediately, Harold felt Bubby relax into his arms, a soft sigh coming from him, as the weight of Tommy settled over them. Harold pulled back just slightly, catching the look on Bubby’s face, as, somehow, he seemed completely relaxed. “Are you alright?” 

“Mhm...” He mumbled, closing his eyes, pressing himself against Harold’s chest. “Just, uh... Haven’t felt calm in a bit. Didn’t know how to get this kind of pressure.” Bubby looked up at him, grinning. “It’s nice? I guess, uh. When someone lays on me, I guess. Like the pressure of it? Black Mesa usually didn’t let me have that, didn’t like me even having heavy clothing.” 

Harold felt a rather familiar lightening of anger shoot through him towards those who had held his love for so long, and so just held him tighter, shifting a bit under Tommy, who barely seemed to pay it any mind. The more Bubby revealed about Black Mesa, the more Harold wished they actually sent people down to try and fix the research base, just so that he could hurt them like they hurt Bubby. “You can just ask, you know.” 

“Mm... thought it would be weird.” He muttered, and, behind Harold, Gordon snorted. 

“Bubby, This is a regular occurrence. Tommy is always down for this, Benrey and I sometimes purposefully tangle ourselves because it’s comforting, you liking the pressure of being laid on is the least weird thing here, trust me.” Gordon got a face full of sand at revealing the ‘secret’ of his and Benrey’s tangles, but Harold already knew they did it on purpose sometimes, so let it slide past him, looking back to Bubby, who he was surprised to find looked as if he would be crying. 

“Are you alright dear?” He mumbled, and Bubby nodded, just hid his face in Harold’s chest to compose himself. Harold smiled, before beginning to hum Piano Man for him, stroking a hand through his hair. The light on Bubby’s head went off, covered, and Bubby relaxed into him, under the pressure of both Tommy, and now slightly Harold as he lay on top of Bubby slightly. 

He ended up falling asleep, not meaning to, not really, but relaxed enough to slip off, clinging onto Harold. 

It became a much more regular occurrence, as Bubby got used to the idea that, yes, if he asked, they would listen. It was slow going, but Bubby got used to it, got used to asking for the comfort, until he didn’t have to really ask anymore, just wrapping himself around Harold, until they lay down, and Bubby relaxed again, listening to him softly sing Piano Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Bubby likes heavy things, and Black Mesa likes making people upset so...


End file.
